A Love of War
by Ardent Apathy
Summary: All she knows is a life of duty.It was drilled into her."No fear,no compassion,no mercy".She's vicious to the bone.She thrives off of bloodshed. Always reaps her mark.But things can change when she's given the task of disposing of a pesky merc comp.Or not
1. Captive

**Disclaimer:**** Fire Emblem and its respective characters belong to Nintendo. I own nothing, save for the hours I spent typing this and the idea for Raivierra's character.**

**Warning:**** This will inevitably be a long-ass story, starting from the beginning of PoR to the end of RD (if I stick with it for that long), and since it will be roughly following the chain of events from those games, it's bound to be spoilerific. **

**Note:**** So I have decided to do the full-blown story. The few comments I got were quite encouraging, so thank all yall that reviewed. I also go tons of subscriptions and repeated hits to the story, so that helps as well. Glad yall enjoyed it. R&R por favor!**

**Note: ****I've changed the rating to M mainly due to violence in future entries. **

Stone-like rain pelted her body relentlessly, aided by unstable gusts of wind that battered what portion of her was left unprotected by the arctic pool she now lay in. Her fern-green eyes, now glacial in more ways than one, remained tightly shut against the torment she endured. The soggy ground beneath her back had long ago drained her body of what warmth it once had, and with it the healthy coloring of her lips and skin. Her deep espresso hair was matted with mud and plastered to her face by dried blood. Her body may have been numbed from lying in these conditions for hours on end, but her mind stayed sharp. But of course, she was alert at all times.

So she was very much aware that maybe this plan wasn't entirely as ingenious as she had envisioned. Maybe a location closer to the garrison would have been more suitable… or possibly a completely different approach. Just as doubt began to seep into her mind, she heard it. Water splashed about unnaturally in wake of someone tromping carelessly through the puddles. They were gradually heading in her direction. And whoever he was, he came alone. About time.

Even through her closed lids, she knew the boots of another to be inches from her face. The stench of crusted muck and whatever else this person had stepped in filled her senses. The faint sound of creaking leather suggested he had shifted his balance. Now, he crouched over her. She nearly flinched when his hand grazed the sword slashes that marked her torso. Nearly went for the daggers at her belt. Yet she refrained. He briefly lifted a portion of the cracked leather armor that covered her chest, checking her scale mail vest. He brushed aside her torn leather leggings and roughly pressed his hand against the crippling gash that ran along the length of her left leg. Her blood would leave no stain. No trace. The biting weather had proven itself capable of effectively stemming the flow of freely-flowing blood. He retracted his inspection for a moment; as if considering abandoning her. Perhaps if he hadn't seen of Daein etched into her chest piece, pity would have come easier.

Nevertheless, a lean forearm inched awkwardly between the mud and her back, crossing her shoulder blades. Another scooped up her legs by her knees. She went limp as she was lifted from the ground, and then nearly dropped when he struggled for an instant due to her height. The twin longswords strapped to her back now dangled beneath her as he carried her—tempting her to strike. But she was patient. Why ruin all the fun? Besides… she was perfectly content with siphoning his body heat to revive herself. Plus, she was 'safe' now. And though she would never admit it, her recent trials had been taxing. And now, just for a little while, she could relax…

When she woke, it was underneath a thick woolen blanket. The mattress below her was clumpy, and dusty, and probably the best her keepers could afford. But it's not as if she was accustomed to luxury. Her hand discreetly trailed to belt, looking for a dagger. Not only did she not find it, but her belt wasn't there either. In fact, she wore nothing save for a thin linen gown that wasn't hers. She tentatively touched the bandages that were wrapped tightly around her midriff. No pain whatsoever. The same case with her leg.

She opened her eyes ever so slightly, allowing her to survey her surroundings while her lashes hid the fact she was conscious. Cracked stone walls made up the building she was in, with floors of the same likeness. At the center of the room was a group of strangers seated around an aged oak table.

The older man at the head of the table was what interested her. His back was to her, but she knew _exactly _who he was. Who they all were. Greil and his little ragtag band of mercenaries. And King Ashnard's main concern. It was laughable, really. Having monitored the lot for the past week, she found it difficult to believe that these amateurs were the source of her king's agitation. But no matter. She would do her task and be done with it.

"I wouldn't put it below Ashnard's men to abandon the girl simply because she did not perform as well as they desired." Greil dropped buried his face in his hands and let out a long drawn-out sigh.

Raivierra's eyes followed his as he surveyed the other faces at the table. On his immediate right at the corner of the table sat a red-headed woman, whose emerald eyes never left Greil. Not even for a moment. His consort, perhaps? Beside her was a frail looking man clothed in white robes, whose eyes and hair reminded Raivierra of overly-ripe carrots. She had derived from the way the others guarded him in battle that he was their healer. Then what was what seemed to be a powerhouse of a man. A Herculean build, mid-twenties, delightful azure eyes, sandy hair… the works. Always at the front line… a heavy knight. The red-haired man next to him compensated for the blonde's lack of severity. He was borderline lanky, his long hair was pulled up and away from his face, his jade eyes were sharp—much like her own, and a sour scowl had yet to leave his face. Their sweet little archer; quite skilled from what she had seen. At this point, she was nearly back to Greil. But before she would come full circle, there was one last obstacle. He was young. Sixteen, maybe. His hair was long and dark, as were his robes. Yet, it was those eyes that she found unsettling. Blood-red, calculating, and full of secrets. Then that mark stamped on his forehead. What the hell was that? _And _he was a mage… that did not sit well with her. He would be the first to go.

"Daein soldiers are considered to be very expendable. It is a pity… for ones so young as she to throw their lives away for that murderer's cause." Greil broke her thoughts when he spoke. "Well done, Shinon. You did well in finding her. Had you not, She'd be long dead by now." He gave a nod of approval towards the red-headed man. Raivierra lowered her gaze to her level, and sure enough, the man's boots were caked with an abundance of dried mud. So hewas her 'savior'.

Shinon scoffed and crossed his arms. The very ones that had brought her here. He must've been stronger than he looked. "I'm beginning to think I made a mistake. Commander, she is a Daein soldier. I couldn't care less for her life—nor should you or any of us. She is the enemy. That's all there is to it."

Ouch. How harsh. And smart.

The blonde was evidently taken back by his friend's callous words. "Shinon! How can you be so cold? She _was _a Daein solider… but after this? How can we call her that?" Raivierra closed her eyes momentarily when he tossed a quick glance in her direction. "I haven't seen that face among those Daein dogs. I'd remember a pretty piece like that."

She had judged too quickly. This one wasn't too bright.

Shinon groaned, "Gatrie. You lout. You say these things; the reason being this soldier is a woman. You're too easily charmed by appearance. If you haven't noticed, this is war. Do try to take it seriously."

But that was what she relied on. The gullibility of men.

The boy butted in, "Commander Greil. I must take to Shinon's side on this one. She chose to follow Ashnard. She is a soldier to Daein. As such, she must've known the probable consequences." His abyssal eyes stared straight ahead as he spoke.

Oh yes. He would _definitely _be the first to go.

"Soren!" Gatrie exclaimed and jumped to his feet. "With whom do I ally myself with!" he questioned incredulously, looking to Greil for support.

Oh, Gatrie. He still thought her to be unconscious, and already she had him wrapped around her finger. Too easy.

Soren's monotonous voice countered Gatrie's desperate one. "Gatrie. Calm yourself. I've merely stated the facts." Again, Raivierra closed her eyes when he looked at her. "There is something… _off _about that one. We should tread cautiously with her. She could be trouble."

He had no idea just how right he was.

The door to the fort was thrown open with excessive force, slamming into the wall. Quite the entrance. Two drenched young men strode boldly through the open doorway, rain falling and lightning flashing behind them. The first sported short grassy hair, corresponding eyes, and a well-muscled figure, and paraded about with a double-headed axe like a fool. The second that moved to close the door had a slightly smaller frame, a head of messy hair an extreme shade of blue, splendid navy eyes, and wielded a broadsword. Both of nineteen years if she had to guess. Her age.

Boys. Even easier to manipulate than men.

"We've patrolled the area at least ten acres in every direction. She's alone." The blue-haired man reported in a professional tone. Cute.

"Unfortunately, he's right." his companion tacked on, resting the head of his axe on his shoulder. "I was looking forward to busting some Daein heads."

What. A. Musclehead. But then again. She would feel the same way.

"Well done, boys." Greil greeted them. "I must apologize for sending you out so late, but under such circumstances…"

"It was necessary." Blue confirmed. "What's going to happen to her?" he queried, turning his gaze upon her. Now both he and Muscles leaned casually against the wall, just behind her. She could feel that pair of blue eyes boring into her.

Raivierra closed her eyes yet again when he looked at her. This was getting tedious. She would 'wake' soon.

"Obedient little pawns. You've trained them well, Commander." Shinon leaned back in his chair, smirking. "But…" his gaze drifted to her once more. "Yes, do tell. Have you decided what to do with… _that?" _

Greil nodded, "In a way, I have." He hesitated before going on. "Her life will not end here. That much is certain. She is to stay with us. We are-"

"_Stay with us!_" Shinon practically hissed; it was his turn to leap to his feet. Quickly realizing that he had interrupted Greil, he took back to his seat and continued with a calmer approach. "That's _insane! _Daein is trying to get to the princess. You chose to _protect _the princess, and now you want to put her in constant danger? It doesn't make sense, sir."

Raivierra's lip quivered as she concealed a sly smile. This was going beautifully. Reading the looks on the faces of the others, it was clear that Shinon's worries were shared only with Soren. It seemed they were the brains of the group.

Greil was silent for a moment, if only to allow Shinon some time to settle down. "We are to learn more about her… and the Daein army if we are lucky." He finished and looked first to the redhead on his right, "Do you find that satisfactory, Titania?" then to Soren.

Soren nodded. "Any choice you made would have been acceptable. To use the girl to discover Daein's weaknesses… that idea I am fond of."

"Of course, Commander. I'm always in favor of sparing a life." Titania replied sincerely. Though to Raivierra, it seemed she was much more in favor of spending the night with Greil.

By now, Shinon had regained his composure. "Fine, then. While we're at it, why not have her cook and clean as well? She'll be our personal tavern maid. She has the looks of one."

How sweet.

"Honestly, Shinon. Have you no respect for women?" Gatrie asked with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, _I _have no respect for women, now?" Shinon raised his brows, amused for a reason soon to be revealed to Raivierra. "If you insist on calling that _thing _a woman." He pointed an accusing finger at her. "Forgive me if I don't jump at anything that—a"

Such revulsion towards someone he didn't know. Tasty. She couldn't help but see a bit of herself in him. But that was enough of that.

She groaned exaggeratedly, instantly becoming the center of attention. She groaned again, mumbling something incoherent. Now she shivered, finally realizing how cold she was. How uncomfortable she was. Her eyes fluttered open to fully reveal stunning olive green orbs. She rolled over onto her side and flinched, clutching her abdomen. There was the pain that was meant to be there. Propping herself up on trembling arms, she scanned the room—though it was just for show. She was dehydrated. She hadn't eaten for who knew how long. She was used to it.

"Oscar! Food and water!" Titania called out. There was a clattering of pots and dishes from behind the door on the far side of the room. She could only assume it was the kitchen.

Gatrie's grin was ever-widening as he looked to her. "Good morning, beautiful." She saw Shinon grimace at that.

Greil's chair scraped against the worn floor as he stood. In a few long strides he was crouching before her mattress. "So… you are well. For that, I am glad."

Her eyes went wide at the sight of the mountain of a man. "Y-you're—" she feigned surprise as she intentionally stuttered over her words.

This seemed to feed the man's ego, for he gained a proud posture. "I am Greil. Commander of Greil's Mercenary Company… and escort to Princess Elincia Ridell Crimea. Future Queen of Crimea." That last bit, he spoke forcefully. As if trying to convince Raivierra that Elincia would live. Well, ignorance is bliss.

She stayed frozen, her entire body rigid. Deciding that realistically, the shock would have subsided by now, she spoke in an indifferent voice. "If you are indeed who you say you are…" Which, she knew all too well that he was, "Then why do I still live?" Because he was compassionate. Spineless. Senseless.

Greil was some-what caught off-guard by her question. He collected himself and replied with, "You speak as if that's an unfortunate thing. You are young. There is much of life you have yet to experience. I don't believe it's my place to say whether you live or not."

_Much of life I have yet to experience? _Ha! Doubtful.

Nevertheless, she shook her head in fabricated disbelief. As she did so, her dark chocolate hair fell over her warm olive face—richly bronzed from indulging in the sun. "My General was right about you. You are far too merciful to be a true fighter. You are as he would call 'weak of the heart'." Though she was in poor physical condition at the moment, her voice still held a bit of a challenge.

Shinon glowered at her from his place at the table. "You arrogant whelp! If not for the Commander, you'd be dead long ago. If you're so unappreciative of still having the ability to breathe, I can fix that. If it were up to me, I'd take my bow and drop you right here!"

Oh, absolutely delicious. His anger. She fed off it. Thrived off it.

Unfazed by the venom in her voice, Greil raised a hand to silence Shinon. "Well then. It seems you know everything about me. And I, nothing about you. At the very least, grant us your name."

She nearly purred with satisfaction. It was working. A soft-minded man like him? Of course he would pity her. Try to 'fix' her. With a quick 'cautious' glance at Shinon, she succumbed to the man's questioning. "I go by the name Raivierra."

He looked down and to the left, pleased with the fact that she had answered. Hold a minute. He looked… did he recognize her name? But that wasn't possible. "That's a… unique name. Never heard anything like it." He finally spoke, serving to reassure her. But only slightly. His eyes floated up to her face again. "Now if you don't mind my asking, why is it that your fellows abandoned you in such a state?"

Her unwavering green gaze held Greil's hazel one. "I served my purpose. I simply proved to be of no more use to them." she replied apathetically. She nearly convinced herself it was true. But no way. As if Ashnard would simply throw away one of his most prized possessions.

Greil gave her a curious look, disturbed by what she had just said. He had to know that it was logical… but it was the way in which she had suggested it that piqued his interest. Apparently, her aloof demeanor unnerved him. A bit of a surprise, considering the people he surrounded himself with. He pitied her. And she, him. For being such a pushover, that is.

The uneasy atmosphere that lingered about the room was broken when yet another door flew open, giving way to two children carrying blankets and water and scurrying towards her, followed by a tall man with a bowl of steaming something in hand. The boy, no older than fourteen, had bright lime green hair and deep green eyes. The man modeled hair a slightly darker shade of green and the same eyes as the child. Both wore outfits with intricate details and multiple straps and pouches. Actually. They were all quite well-dressed for a mercenary company. Strange.

The young girl, around the same age as the boy, had fawn-colored hair and eyes the same shade as Blue. Right. Blue. She glanced over her shoulder, and much to her surprise—or lack thereof, Blue and Muscles hadn't moved an inch from the spot. They simply talked amongst themselves. "What can I say? I'm a prodigy" she heard Muscles boast. Brilliant. And yet, Blue still tossed not-so-covert glances in her direction every few seconds.

Yes. I'm fascinating. I know.

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the new arrivals. Who were now kneeling before her, offering whatever it was they had brought. Someone leaned over her from behind, water dripping from his hair. He grasped the spare blanket the girl presented, and draped it over Raivierra's body.

"You looked… cold." came Muscles' voice. She turned her head to face him and was met by a friendly smile. "Right…" He backed off, turned away by her chilly gaze.

"So let me get this right. _I'm _naïve for wanting to spare her, and yet when you bend over backwards for her, that's fine?" that was Blue's voice. His muttering was probably not meant for her ears, but her hearing was exceptionally acute.

Someone stumbled behind her, nearly falling on her.

"Leave Ike alone, Boyd!" the girl's shrill voice made Raivierra visibly wince. Ugh. Children.

"Mist. You and Rolf head to bed. We're leaving early in the morning, so have your things packed in advance." Greil's voice was soft as he spoke, gently pushing Mist away. Fatherly. It was disgusting.

Mist nodded and grabbed Rolf's free hand. Nearly dropping the mug of water, Rolf passed it to Oscar and trailed down the hallway after Mist.

What man wears an apron? She asked herself, eyeing Oscar up and down. And who looks so… content at a time like this? She referenced the pleasant grin that he wore for that one.

"Here. I bet you're starving after that ordeal." He extended the bowl to her. She scrambled back, like a panicked cat, falling off the mattress and against the toes of Ike's boots.

Ike stood over her, unsure of what to do, while Boyd knelt to roll her back onto the mattress. The second he was close enough, her knee connected with his jaw. The poor man stumbled back, holding his jaw protectively while Raivierra climbed back onto the mattress.

"Feisty." Gatrie chuckled while Shinon laughed shamelessly at Boyd's expense.

Their medic rose from his seat, only to be turned away by Boyd. "Rhys, I'm fine. I'm fine." the man insisted. If he couldn't take a hit like that, this would be no fun. The rosy color of his face came not from the blow, but from his embarrassment.

"It's… just stew. Venison and vegetables." Oscar murmured with a puzzled expression on his face. "Oh…" he nodded, finally picking up on what could've caused her distress. Well, what should have. "Look." He took a spoonful of the dish for himself, then followed it up with a sip of water. "It's safe, alright?"

"You… You thought they would try to poison you?" questioned a new voice, coming from the hallway. In walked Princess Elincia Ridell Crimea. Raivierra's target. Or at least, one of the reasons she was here. She was classically gorgeous, of course. And maybe a year younger than Raivierra. Her long green hair was silky and straight, reaching her waist. Raivierra's was dark and wavy, hitting just below her shoulder blade. Elincia was ideally slender. Dainty. Raivierra was 'well-endowed' concerning womanly curves, but the rest of her was lean muscle; and at 5'9", she would tower over the princess. Sturdy. Elincia's porcelain skin was flawless. Raivierra's tawny tone was extreme compared to her. The princess' hazel eyes were warm and innocent. Hers were cutting and veiled untold secrets.

And yet, she was revolting. Elincia's elegant orange dress emphasized her delicacy, and thus, her uselessness. Even the way she walked was repugnantly regal. The way she held her hands over her heart as if she might faint at any moment brought a grimace to Raivierra's lips. Typical damsel in distress. Unless it was an act, Raivierra would _never _play that role.

"Not a bad idea, Princess." Shinon remarked, pulling an arrow from the quiver on his back and thumbing the flint head.

"These people are honorable. They would never resort to such a thing." Elincia came at her now, her soft voice growing in intensity. "But Ashnard is not. Why would you agree to stoop to his level? My father did nothing to antagonize him, and Ashnard butchered him. The people of Crimea did nothing, and they suffer. Now he wants me dead. Why would you follow him in this mad quest?" she cried out in anguish.

Raivierra stared nonchalantly at the girl. Elincia shrunk under her gaze. Coward. "You've been misled." She gained a viperous smirk at Elincia's confusion. "My King desires you alive. _I'm_ the one that wants you dead."

"That's enough." Ike stepped around her to meet Elincia. He spun the frightened young woman around and guided her back down the hallway from where she had come by her shoulders. "Don't mind her." Was the last thing Raivierra heard him say before they were gone. How sweet. Nasty.

"Yes, well, we've been granted some time to rest. For that we should be grateful. We make for Gallia at dawn." He spoke hurriedly, as if trying to completely disregard the fact that Raivierra's _viciousness _had ruffled a few feathers. Was he already starting to regret his decision? "We'll seek the aid of King Caineghis as we settled on before. If we intend to see this through, we'll need it. We've already delayed for far too long."

Raivierra watched as the small gathering immediately dispersed- eager to get away from her. Oscar placed the food at the edge of the mattress and turned away, not daring to look at her when he left. Only three remained as they were while the others made for their personal quarters. Greil, the oh-so-sympathetic archer, and Boyd. Damn. She figured Boyd would have been the first one out of the room. Brave man. Daft man.

"Sir… would you grant me the opportunity to monitor the wretch?" Shinon asked, eyeing her in a distasteful manner.

"Shinon, have some decency." Boyd scolded. Why he was choosing to defend her, having been the one she attacked, was a mystery to her.

"Ha! Decency!" Shinon evidently found this to be incredibly amusing. "Just as she is, right?"

"Enough. Enough." Greil held up his hand, waving off the impending argument. "Shinon, what sane man would rather stand guard than rest, I do not know. But the fact that you are willing to do so is greatly appreciated."

"Wait. You're going to leave her in _his _care?" Boyd inquired with a cocked brow. "You don't see any possible problems with that? None at all?"

Greil also was at a loss as for why Boyd suddenly felt the need to safeguard her. "Since you're so concerned, you'll take the next shift."

Boyd opened his mouth to protest, torn between his exhaustion and whatever it was that drove him to shield her. "Fine." He stepped over her on the way to his room. She considered lashing out at him again. Briefly. But, she would need an ally in the weeks to come. And he had just secured that position.

"It's settled then. Boyd will take over in a few hours. Performing such a loathsome duty will test his discipline." Greil stood and took several steps to reach the hallway. He tried to stifle a yawn, but Raivierra caught wind of it.

Of course. As Commander- and as weak-minded as he was, he had to preserve some visage of strength.

He opened the door the first room and froze in the doorway. "And Shinon. When I wake, I expect to find Miss Raivierra unscathed—as she is now." He hastily corrected himself. Having said that, he disappeared behind the door.

Then it was just her, Shinon, and the fading candlelight. Lovely.

The second he was sure they were alone, Shinon plucked the bow from his back. Knocking the arrow he had been toying with the bowstring, he sneered, "I make no promises." Taking aim at her, he gave an abrupt, unpleasant laugh. "Well, sweetheart. You make one false move and I let fly this arrow. At this range? Why, that'd be hard to miss, wouldn't you agree?" She remained silent, finding it pointless to humor him. "You'd best be careful or I'll split that pretty little neck of yours."

Raivierra simply returned her head to the worn pillow, closing her eyes and muttering into its feathers, "What it is to be in the presence of a gentleman." Sure. An absolute sweet-talker in love with the sound of his own voice.

It didn't matter. She wouldn't have to deal with him for much longer. She wouldn't have to deal with _any _of them for much longer. They would try to turn her. And it would cost them their lives.

'**Nother Note: Hope yall liked it. Again, if there's interest I'll stay on. So if you want more, review, yes? =)**


	2. Stringing Them Along

**Note: Alright. It's flatterin' and whatnot if you subscribe or whatever, but reviewing and critiquing is much appreciated. So. Enjoy!**

No, no, no. Wrong. All of it was hopelessly wrong. Diagonal, not across. Jump, don't duck. What was he doing—wait now _why _was he pressing forward? If it didn't work last time, why would it be different this time around?

Ike gave a cry and raised the iron sword high over his head, quickly bringing it down in a hacking motion. Greil tepidly raised his axe to deflect the blow, then slapped him with the blunt face of his weapon. The collision sent Ike sprawling backwards, landing flat on his back with the wind knocked out of him. What a surprise. At this point, there were several identifiable imprints in the until-recently healthy grass around him. He was quite talented. At falling on his ass.

He certainly was persistent. She gave him credit for that.

For the weeks she had been held captive, she kept close watch over all the mercenaries with her hawk-like eyes. Knew each schedule. Each personality. Their individual skills—or lack thereof. Thus far, she wasn't impressed.

They were weak. She shifted her gaze slightly to the left, where Boyd was faring slightly better against Titania. Well… so maybe they had held their own for this long. Just how pathetic were Daein grunts? And they were absolutely clueless when it came to securing a prisoner. She was allowed near the horses, as she was seated now—Oscar's bay mare nuzzling her arm was proof of that.

"Begone, beast." she hissed, pushing the creature's muzzle away. A second later, the equine was at it again, this time searching her tethered hands for tasty treats. She could easily swing up into the saddle and be gone. And half the time—though not at this particular moment, her hands weren't even bound. And they left weapons just lying around. _For crying out loud!_

The only one that _really _watched her was Shinon. Aside from Greil himself, that archer was the one that could cause problems for her. After all, Gatrie was in love with her, and every other woman he laid eyes on. The tykes weren't even worth a thought. The little curs. Boyd was intent on befriending her, Ike was preoccupied with becoming the greatest swordsman in Tellius (Ha! What a laugh.), and Titania was far too busy following Greil around like a puppy. But the mage… what was his name? Ah, yes. Soren. Their little tactician. She still hadn't decided how to dispose of him.

"Did you see that? I had her! I definitely had her. And I wasn't even getting started!" Boyd boasted as he sauntered up to her, shirtless and sweaty from his workout. She gave him the once-over before pointedly turning her attention back to where Greil and Ike sparred. Not bad.

"Well, don't get too excited." He muttered under his breath. That certainly put a damper on his spirits.

"Yes, well has it ever occurred to you that it might be more awe-inspiring if you faced an opponent with actual skill?" She responded coolly, toying with him. Already she knew Boyd as a man too easily irritated. Besides. It kept his interest.

"Hey, I don't get you. I'm trying too—you know, you make it really hard to like you." he griped. Or insulted. It worked for her either way.

"Good. You're not supposed to like me." She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, "You should be wanting to gut me." At this, Boyd fell silent. The sad thing? This was the highlight of her day. It was nearly sundown. Nearly the end of yet another uneventful day.

Now, back on the field, Greil reached down for Ike. As he hauled the young man to his feet, he clapped him on the shoulder with a bright smile and Raivierra vaguely heard the word "excellent" uttered by the veteran. Excellent? She pulled her head back, subconsciously cocking it like a puzzled puppy. He… praised the boy's incompetency? Curious.

"You're improving, my boy. But brute force doesn't suit you." Father and son approached them, Greil holding Ike's shoulder reassuringly. "And your moves. They're a tad predictable."

Hmmm, you don't say.

"Change it up. You need to keep your enemy guessing. Stay one step ahead at all times." Greil coached. Raivierra scoffed. How could he hope to do that if he was several leaps behind? "But you're bound to be valuable to the team… in due time." He tousled Ike's hair affectionately, ignoring his protests.

Boyd followed her gaze, offering a sad little smile when he recognized the reason for her perplexity. "You… aren't used to sensitivity, are you?"

"What I'm not used to is unwarranted respect." She barked back curtly, narrowing her eyes.

What is this! The feeble are useless. The useless are killed. Those are the words she was raised to live by. And yet, here was Greil, _pampering _a man. Why? Yes, Ike is his son, but how could he be so fond of him, much less _tolerate_ him? _Why? _This… she was considerably intelligent, but this was just something beyond her comprehension.

"I don't _feel _excellent." Ike replied, rubbing his battered and bruised head. He caught her watching him. His brows furrowed slightly, as if her bewildered look had made him curious.

Greil gave a hearty laugh. "We should get Mist to take a look at that." He took note of the look that passed between his son and Raivierra. "Boyd. I hope you're not hassling the poor girl."

She shook her head, clearing it of those thoughts. What did it matter if they were a flock of bleeding hearts? It's not as if she desired that. She didn't need that. Instead, she simply glared defiantly at the man.

She could still feel Boyd's eyes on her. Pitying her. Stop. Just stop. This was sickening.

"Commander! Runts! Meal time!" Shinon called from the entryway to the Fortress. Ike and Greil immediately headed for the barracks. The very one that had served as the reliable base for the Greil mercenaries for so countless years. Shinon's attention fell on Raivierra, who hadn't budged an inch. "Ey, Don't forget the harpy!" Having said that, he vanished behind the door.

Now that was more like it.

"See? He's got the right idea." Raivierra directed Boyd, ignoring his apologetic look.

"Yeah?" He took his time to stand up. "Well, I'll have you know I'm nothing like him." He offered a lopsided smile as he extended his arm to help her to her feet.

She deliberately ignored his offering, struggling to rise on her own. She pulled away when he reached for her arm to steady her. "That's _your_ vice." she snapped. For some reason, she was unhinged. She _didn't _need it. So why did it bother her so? She needed somewhere else to redirect her exasperation. And Boyd was perfect.

"If you didn't fight me at _every _turn, things would be a lot easier for both of us." Evidently, her frustration was contagious.

"Oh really? Well, thanks for the warning." She shouldered past him, flashing the slyest of smiles as she headed for the fort. That did it. His goofy grin said it all: he wouldn't give up on her just yet. Oh, Boyd. Such a sweet, naïve man. It was men like him that made these missions all the sweeter.

The door gave way to the sweet smell of plated pork and veggies, still steaming in their dishes. Oscar emerged from the kitchen following a series of loud clangs from miscellaneous pots and pans. That man could _cook_. She'd save him for last.

Already seated around the table were Titania, Soren, her favorite archer, and a sickly Rhys. How was it that a _cleric_ had absolutely no resistance to illnesses? This had to be, what, the fourth time he'd taken ill since they 'rescued' her. Then there was Gatrie. He hadn't bothered to wait up, and was already halfway through his meal.

The blonde looked up from the delectable food just for a brief moment. Long enough to see Raivierra. Clumsily wiping his mouth with an overused napkin, he lifted his plate, inviting her over. "Where are my manners?" He belched. "The gorgeous lady gets priority!"

Ever the gentleman.

Looking down at the ravaged mess, not to mention Shinon's perpetual glower, Raivierra openly grimaced. "I think not." I'd rather not contract whatever it is you have. She kept that bit to herself. "Why don't you go bring your precious Princess out here? The girl eats, doesn't she?" She asked mockingly, referencing Elincia's wispy figure.

"I… I think so, but see, the Commander says it's better to keep her away from you." Gatrie replied obliviously.

Shinon piped up at this point. It seemed his impertinence grew by the day. "So remind me, Commander. Why it is that we're waiting around—no. Why we_ backtracked_, when it's well-established that we don't have the time." He sneered up at Raivierra. "To wait around for her little friends to jump us?"

Shinon never failed to bring a smile to her face. Maybe… just _maybe_… he could be a worthy addition to Daein forces. But he did have a point. She had wondered the same thing. It's not as if she had a say in the group's movement. But hey, if they insisted on dying, it sounded good to her.

"We've been over this a thousand times, Shinon." Greil called back. Where was he? Ah, there. In the corner with Ike and Mist. "Crimean loyal retainers have requested a collaborative effort. Who would I be to deny them that?"

Loyal retainers? A ruse? Or the real deal? It had better be the latter. She wouldn't allow some peons to steal her prize.

"And how can we know to trust them? It's wouldn't be too far of a stretch to guess it's a trap." Shinon hissed.

"The missive I received… was from an old friend." Greil glanced at her with the same contemplative look he had when he learned her name. Did it mean something? Or was she imagining it?

"I wouldn't do that were I you." she suddenly warned. But it wasn't to Greil. Taking advantage of their shared confusion, she ambled over to where Mist stood over Ike, tending to his wounds. She snatched the herb Mist's raised hand.

Mist's eyes shone with terror and she gave a squeal. Refreshing. If only everyone reacted to her that way. The girl floundered about in her hurry to get away, forfeiting the plant.

There it was again. That little golden wheel with the star in the middle. Lehran's Medallion. Was it glowing? Yes, it was emitting a pale blue light. How could this little trinket have so much power? It called to her. Each little spoke called to her. It would be so easy to just take it. Take it for herself. _This _is what she needed.

But no. It belonged to Ashnard. Plus, her trance was broken the second Mist tucked the emblem back in her shirt.

Greil moved to stand between her and Mist. He had seen her practically drooling over the medallion. Craving it. Needing it. His face was an open book; he knew something she didn't.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ike demanded, reaching for her wrist.

"Saving your life. Don't thank me all at once." She replied sharply, avoiding his grasp. "This" she held the sprig in front of his face, "is from the rylan plant. It's a poison by itself." She suppressed a smile at the wide-eyed Ike. "Just a small amount is all it takes to paralyze a victim for hours. If enough enters the bloodstream, or is ingested…" she pointed matter-of-factly at the tendril with her free hand, "consider yourself dead."

"And you would know this _how_?" Boyd asked skeptically.

"First-hand experience, of course." She answered smartly.

It wasn't like she planted it on Mist. No. Not at all. Why would she do a thing like that? Certainly not to play the hero and gain their trust. That would be low.

"If you doubt me, feel free to try it." She held the herb out to him, only to retract it seconds later when he waved it away.

"She's right." Rhys approached them, looking as though he might collapse at any given moment. "I'm fine, I'm fine." He waved Titania off, who had scurried to support him. "It's easy to confuse it with the zeytin herb. Which is what you want to use, Mist."

"You couldn't just let it happen?" Shinon muttered as he lifted his cups to his lips.

Raivierra turned to the side, searching the pouch Mist had abandoned and discreetly tucking the rylan shoot in her belt. For safe keeping. "Here." she picked out an herb that looked nearly identical to the first, save for the lighter green coloring. She slapped it against the cut on the side of Ike's head, leaving Rhys to take over.

She made a quick exit for her room. She could very easily burst into Elincia's room and kill the woman with her bare hands. It would be over before anyone had a chance to stop her. She continued past Elincia's door, her hand freezing on the knob to her own crowded alcove.

Maybe things were moving a bit slower than expected… but it _was _going smoothly. She couldn't rush this one. And besides… maybe…. No. There was nothing else. She opened the door to her room, making sure it shut behind her. Now engulfed in total darkness, due to the lack of windows, she crossed the room with the few steps it took to reach her cot. She fell on the cushion, making no attempt to brace herself.

No longer would she be troubled. She folded the rylan sprig into the sheets. It would come in handy. She would see this through.

**Note: So if you made it this far, might as well give me your thoughts on it, right? Hate it? It's decent? Typos? Whatever. Thanks yall!**


	3. Family Reunion

**Note: Thanks to my readers, subscribers and all… 4 of my reviewers. If any of ya'll have small ideas for the story, they'd be well received on my end. Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. If you've been readin', this might give you a tidbit of insight as to why Raivierra is the way she… well, why she's such a bitch. R&R! Let me know how I'm doing, yes?**

The remnants of the sun melted into the horizon; their lazy rays melding into the vibrant orange sky. The vine-laced grey walls surrounding the garrison were heavily weathered by years of defending the post from Nature's assaults. She could see all of this now, through an archaic glass window. If she touched it, it would no doubt shatter. But admittedly, this was a vast improvement. Her new quarters. An old stockroom Greil had insisted on cleaning out. In his own words, her former room had been "Unacceptable. Too much like a prison cell."… Which… wasn't that the point?

The muffled shouts of soldiers trickled through an infinite number of cracks in the masonry well-past its prime. Grating against her ears. Against the sturdy twine that bound her raw wrists—she had to put on a show, after all. Idiots. The cold stone floor beneath her knees battled with the warmth of the summer day.

"I want to see her. For just a moment." It was a deep gravelly voice that spoke just outside her door, quieting the other men. She knew it. The moment she heard it, she knew it. Before Shinon tossed her in the back—before Greil greeted him by name, she _knew_ him_._ His face, his voice, exactly who he was. This was the man the mercenaries had waited weeks for.

Raivierra's lips twisted in a vicious snarl. Just the thought of him made her… damn it. If only she had her daggers now. Her meal fork—anything would do.

"Ha! No way!" Boyd's yell penetrated her thoughts. "You must take me for an idiot—as if I'd leave a _Crimean _soldier alone with her!" Atta boy, Boyd.

"Boyd… let him through." There was a prolonged silence after Greil's order. She could imagine the look of surprise on Boyd's face. "Sir Reyko is the _last_ one you need to worry about." There was that name again. She shuddered. "He's—a"

"I'm a good man." It was Greil's turn to be interrupted. By Reyko, nonetheless. _A good man!_ That's a laugh. Since when did 'good' mean—?

"Calm down, Rai." she muttered to herself, clenching and unclenching her fists. She couldn't let him get to her like this. She took a deep, slow breath. If Ashnard saw her now… her jaw relaxed; now back to her usual aloof state. She kept it known only to the confines of her own room, but for these past few weeks, she was an unstable mess. She grimaced. It was disgusting. A disgrace.

She was becoming… like _them_. The sooner this was done, the better.

"Ay! Soon as the Captain's done with her, I wouldn't mind a turn." An insignificant soldier commented. She knew what that meant. Oh wait, as a Loyal Retainer to Princess Elincia, he _had _to bean important asset. Or just an ass.

Reyko snapped back before her accredited attack dog Boyd or anyone else could respond. "I'd suggest you think before you speak from now on, soldier. You're treading in dangerous waters. Another crack like that, and I'll see to it _personally_ that you receive the lashing of your lifetime." That proved the quiet the man… and just about everyone else. She could just picture the wide-eyed fools. "And that goes for all of you. Is that understood?"

How _dare _he act like he genuinely cared.

"Fine." That was Boyd again. "But, a single word from her, and you're done." No, Boyd. Don't fall for that. Well… they all were quite gullible. It's kind of expected at this point.

"Fair enough." Reyko's gruff voice held a tinge of gratitude. "I see she's in good hands." There was a sound of skin slapping metal.

Then another sound. The splintered door to her lonely room groaned in protest as it was pushed open.

In came that man. The one with dark bay hair—nearly black in this poor lighting, and streaked grey with age. _Her_ hair. The one with pale mossy eyes. _Her _eyes.

"I'm glad to see you're kept so well." His voice was gentle now.

"I'm well-aware Greil and his tykes are taking care of my feeding and grooming, sir. Though it's not exactly by my will to be here, is it?" she replied sharply.

"I knew that name the second Greil spoke it." It was as if he hadn't heard her. "There could be but one Raivierra in all of Tellius." His voice shook with disbelief.

How pitiful. To crumble so easily.

"I… I never would have imagined. My dear…" Reyko now cautiously approached her from behind. "That face. I never would have imagined... how is it my daughter has grown into such a beautiful young woman?"

"Oh, do drop the act before you embarrass yourself any further, you old clod." She spat bitterly. She was as amused as a caged cat in a butcher's scrap room. That shut him up. His surprise was authentic. And though not of the flesh, so was his wound. Maybe. Just maybe, she could enjoy this.

"What's this? Were you expecting me to embrace you and call you 'dad'?" She could taste the venom on her tongue. _Smell_ it, even. Savory.

"I don't understand… why—a" his shock had subsided somewhat, but she interrupted him before he could _really_ say anything.

"What_ I_ don't understand is what drives a man to up and leave his wife and child of four years." This wasn't just being cruel for the sake of it. No. This hostility was borne of personal revulsion. It was getting to her again. Damn it.

"Listen." His tone was firm… for once. "I know you may not ever forgive me, at least try to understand but my heart was torn between my two loves." Reyko sounded desperate now. "My duty to my homeland… and… well, you know what the other was."

"And so you chose the first." She affirmed nonchalantly.

"I wrote. I wrote often. I wanted you to come with me—I invited both of you to come live in Crimea. With me. As a family." It was gentle again. That little bit caught her off guard. She couldn't recall any letters. Ever. Much less, an invitation to join him. Either way, it didn't matter now.

"Oh? To live in Crimea? The land of cowardice and the feeble-minded?" Raivierra reveled in his stupor for a moment. "Can't imagine why we would have declined." she finished smartly.

"As a loyal servant to Crimea, I won't tolerate you sp—" The nostalgic voice suddenly went flat.

"And I serve Daein." Raivierra glanced briefly over her shoulder. "The victor in this war." Damn. It seemed she wouldn't aggravate him any further. So much for fun.

"So you truly do answer to Meldor." He made no effort to hide his disappointment.

"Well, you're remarkably perceptive." She was losing interest in all this. At least, that's what she wanted him to believe. What _she _wanted to believe. "I serve Daein. If Ashnard guides her hand, then I will follow."

"I don't understand. Little One, I too serve my homeland." Oh, by the gods. Was he going to try to counsel her? What couldn't he understand? And… she was hardly a 'little one'. "It is a duty of the highest esteem. There is little else I would rather do."

"Clearly. Not even a wife nor a child could keep you from it." Evidently, she hadn't gotten past being spiteful.

"But Ashnard is a monster." He went on, taking no notice of her words. "A cold-blooded murderer, Little One." There it was again. "Why you so _willingly _bend to his will; that eludes me."

"Really?" she asked sarcastically. "Well, allow me to enlighten you." She shot a chilling look back at Reyko. "He took me—us" she quickly corrected herself. "He kept us alive. He took you place." She stated coolly.

She saw him shake his head. As if refusing to accept this. "Took you under his wing? Took my place?" Furrowing his brows, he went on. "Never. Little One, he doesn't care for you as I do. He sees you only as a disposable pawn. A slave to do his bidding. What lies he has told you-"

Care? Why does he _insist _he cares?

"He has told me nothing." She snapped back. "Nothing of the sort." Raivierra turned away now, staring bleakly at the sorry excuse for a bed she was given. "There is no need. Love brings nothing but pain and weakness. Nothing but an unnecessary affliction." She monotonously quoted.

"He has poisoned your mind." Reyko gave voice to his dismay. "My Little One… my sweet child. Laennia. Why would she allow this? Why would your mother let him turn you into this?"

"Turn me into _what _exactly? Someone immune to the torments of this world? Someone capable of standing alone? Someone able to acquire the kind of power you lemmings can only dream of?" Raivierra's intensity grew as she spoke. Yet… no. No. That _is _what she desires. No question about it.

"Do you _hear_ yourself?" Reyko queried, his voice cracking. "I'm not sure I _want _to know what has become of my beloved." He too was on his knees now. Raivierra assumed his legs wouldn't support him. Weak.

"I am—we are far better off than we ever were with you." He wanted to know… and now she was going to smother him with it. "I-we don't worry about scraping coin together for our next meal. We don't lie rotting when illness strikes." Right. _We._ As in, her long-deceased mother. Not that Reyko had any right to know.

"I… am sorry." Again, she had wounded him. Unfortunately, it didn't last long. "But things have changed. You must… both of you—you could still…" He now knelt beside her. His daughter.

Raivierra could feel the loving embrace in his pleas. A disgusted grimace formed at the corners of her mouth. Something else flickered in her heart. Something foreign. Something she couldn't recognize. It vanished. Her doubt lingered.

It was then, When Reyko reached for her that Raivierra whirled around with biting words. "Why do you insist on 'saving' someone who does not desire it?"

It was instinctual. It was her defense. Her protection. It worked.

The prolonged silence that succeeded her outburst was broken by the groan of the door. A teal-haired man poked his head through the small opening, ready to fling the door shut should she choose to attempt to escape.

Yes. It had been… what, just over two months, but _now _seemed like the opportune moment. When Crimean soldiers crowded the halls of the barracks. Of course.

But she did recognize him. General Geoffrey of the Royal Knights. Elincia had practically shrieked the man's name when she first laid her eyes upon him. How cute. The Princess and her knight. Just like in the fairytales. That's… the kind of stuff that went in children's stories, right? Not like she would know.

And that look of _jealousy_ on Ike's face. What a shame. All that spent generosity, and no reward? That's what he was thinking. Raivierra was all-too-familiar with the way a man's mind works. Whatever they do, if a woman is involved, they all have an ulterior motive. The same one each time.

"Commander Atylyr. Forgive my interruption, but we're moving out, Sir. Now." Geoffrey's voice drew her attention to the present. She could see Boyd peering over the taller man's shoulder, ready to jump in if called upon.

Praise the gods. She wouldn't have to deal with this lout any longer.

Closing his eyes, Reyko slowly nodded, assenting to all that had just transpired. "I see you will not be swayed." He rose to his feet.

She was glad to see him go. She needed no convincing of that.

Turning on his heel, he strode briskly to join the men at the door. Casting a final glance over his shoulder, he spoke sorrowfully. "Perhaps… once this war is over, we can make our amends."

The door slammed behind him. He was gone. And with him, any inner qualms he might have roused. Or so she hoped.

**Note: Ya'll know, reviews might -**** faster updates if ya'll are interested ;). And, with suggestions/critiques, you're bound to see more of what you want in this story. Thanks again.**


End file.
